The disclosure relates to chairs and, more particularly, to foldable chairs having a compact folded state.
A typical chair has four legs supporting a seat and a back. Some chairs may be transitionable from an open state to a folded state. Chairs may be foldable to reduce their overall footprint to make them easier to store when not in use. Many foldable chairs are difficult to operate, continue to occupy a large area even when in the folded state, unstable, and uncomfortable.